Miss Granger or?
by hermysnape
Summary: Hermione was missing from her house in summer. What will happen when she find out that she was the child of the unlikely person? What if she doesn't hate the person as much as she hope? Rate R just be safe if I go of hand.(New chapter up!)please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Granger or…?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter world is not mine. It is lovely JK's.

A/N: This is my first fic that I have written in English, please be gentle.

Many thank to thegreylady (I once read your mail to someone about create a new story that is how I am here.)

"Who?" The potion master asked the head master.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore answered, without twinkle in his eyes he looks 100 years older than before "Her parents owled me yesterday morning."

Snape frowned "Miss Granger doesn't know how to Apparate, does she?"

"I guess not. She may know the theory but to practice I think not" Dumbledore held his hand appointed seeing the questioning look on the potion master face "according to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley just owled to Miss Granger right after she was missed asking if she can join them at the burrow, so I believe they do not know about the missing."

Snape massaged his temples. He just cannot get rid of the golden trio even it was summer vacation.

'If I know this is Potter and Weasley's prank, I swear I will hex them to oblivion' he thought bitterly.

He sighed, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to see if deateater or Voldemort was involved in Miss Granger's missing," Dumbledore looked at his potion master strangely as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Then he added "and you know that even Minerva doesn't know about this yet, Severus."

Snape nodded. He knew Dumbledore didn't tell him all, but he didn't want to push him if the headmaster thought he should know than he would tell.

Hermione Granger opened her eyes, but all she can see was darkness. She shut her eyes and opened them again to adjust to the new surrounding. She saw that she was in a small room; right in front of her was a closed door barely fit a person body. Then at both the right and the left side of her were just the walls without window, just as she turned to see the back that she realized she was tied both hands to the bedpost, suddenly fear run through her spin.

'Why am I here?' She asked herself. She remembered reading her new book at her home when... when an owl? Yes, a black angle owl carried a packet wrapped in black velvet paper to her. The packet did not have name of the sender just her name written in an unfamiliar handwriting. She thought for a while and decided to unwrap the packet, "Oh that is stupid of me," She moaned when remember unwrapped the packet and find out it was a port key, "what should I do now?" She asked herself, but her train of thought barely reached a conclusion when the small door swung open.

A/N: How was it? I have changed some spelling and grammar. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Granger or…?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter world is not mine. It is lovely JK's.

A/N: Here is Chapter 2. I still do not have any beta but I try my best. Hope you enjoy it and tell me if I made any progress or I mess up even worse.

Many thank to Thegreylady (I once read your mail to someone about create a new story that is how I am here.) and thanks to all readers and reviewers.

Hermione's eyes were about to pop out of her socket as the person appeared at the door.

A man, well if you can call him a man, he was incredibly sort and skinny for a man. His snake liked face show two red eyes with long hooknose. His skin was sallow and wrinkled covered in black robe that made his skin looked as old as dusted paper. He surely was a model of the evil in children supernatural tale, but other way he was a nightmare.

In a reflex moment, Hermione thought she knew who the man was. Just as Harry had described, no one would want to see him, he was Voldemort himself. The knowledge made Hermione trembled with fear, '_oh gods!_' she thought '_The last thing I wanted is to confront with the dark wizard alone_'. She gathered her Gryffindor courage to fight with the fear that run through her entire body, but it barely kept her from shaking; that was when she admired Harry for his courage.

Like a flash of lightning, Voldemort was standing right in front of Hermione, who gave a soft yelp.

"Don't be afraid child." said Voldemort sweetly as if trying to reassured, his lip barely moved, but Hermione could not help staring at him in fright. She was too shock to speak. He looked at her in the eyes and Hermione felt a chill run up her spin, she wanted to cry, to run away from this creator yet she cannot even take her eyes off his. Then she heard a voice, the same voice as before, in her head.

'Nothing to be afraid of child, you are safe, and you are tired. Now close your eyes...' The words were sweet like honey, _'yes, honey...honey with poison' _a voice of her conscience said in matching sweetness but her body would not listen. She closed her eyes. 'Yes dear, close your eyes and have a nice dream, child'.

Hermione felt the tie on her hands being loosen, she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids became hundred times heavier than before and her muscle screamed in protest when she tried to shift from the bed. Defeated, she stopped struggled and felt asleep forgot all about the man stand next to her and a mysterious smile.

Professor Snape jerked awake with a start. "Damn Dumbledore" Snape cause through clench teeth.

Despite the fact that his dungeon was freezing his robe and face were covered with sweat as if he had been running. This was not too far from the fact, for he had just had a nightmare, again.

Dumbledore kept asking how he was going on and if Voldemort had summoned him yet. The head master was very worried. He kept the matter as secret as possible, beside himself only Snape and the Grangers were aware of the missing and they were told to keep it a secret too. If Potter and Weasley or others asked, the answer would be she was on holiday in America with her aunt.

The old man feared that if the disappearance of miss know-it-all was to reach the boy-who-lives and his side kick than the two young wizards will give up every to rescue the witch and this meant to run to the Dark Lord straight away.

Dumbledore hoped that everything would settle to normal before the term started and before the problem was known. As there was no other way the old man had expected Snape to seek for information and if possible get the girl back.

He decided to wait for the Dark Lord to call him than he can search for the trace of any kidnap. Snape was certain he would be summoned last night. The Dark Lord hadn't summoned him for a while now and the missing of miss Granger was not a common issue. He surely believed there was something involved with the Deateater or even the Dark Lord himself. As he waited long and depressed last night he had fallen asleep on his overstocked armchair.

He had waited impatiently for the Dark Mark to burn but it never came or was it burnt but he was too deep in sleep to notice?

_'No,'_ he answered to himself 'this can't be. If the Dark Lord did summon, I would not stance a chance to ignore the pain it cause.'

_'What was the reason than?'_ A small voice asked.

Suddenly he felt fear crept down his spin, _'what if the Dark Lord knows he was a spy?'_

He sighed, "This seems the best time to visit Malfoy."

Snape turned to the extinguished fireplace, pointed his wand and muttered an incantation; the dead ash sprang to a lively red flam, to Snape surprise the flam turned immediately to dark green and a head appeared out of the flame was Lusius Malfoy's flesh and blood.

Never before that Snape was relieve to see Malfoy but this time it will save him from being suspect.

Snape quickly concealed his emotion. He put on his usually scowl and asked annoyingly.

"To what do I owe this pleasure in such an early?"

"This is not that early Severus," Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace and said with a match irritation. "I've waited for your damn fireplace to lit up years ago."

He finished dusting himself and looked up face to face with the indifference potion master. Snape folded his arm in defiant.

"So pray tell what you wanted I don't have all day." Said Snape, arching an eyebrow.

Lucius looked uneasy he scanned the room and said in a low voice.

"Did the Dark Lord call you lately?"

_'Ah, this confirm one thing to me'_ Snape thought.

"No Lucius, Why asked?" Said Snape looking at his supposed friend suspiciously.

"Well, it seems the Dark Lord is summoning us least often now." Answered the blond hair wizard, making an I-just-wanted-to-know sound, but Severus Snape was not a fool he was well aware of what the blond haired had in gut.

"You are worried that our Lord favors you least, eh?" Said Snape. He circled the senior Malfoy with a knowing look.

Malfoy smirked "Like you are not worried," he observed Snape closely. "Look what you are wearing, Snape."

Snape looked taken a back, he had just realized he was wearing his fresh deatheater robe. He caused himself for not being careful enough. This morning when he woke up he was too worried about the Dark Lord's motive that he didn't remember wearing the robe. He forced an indifference face.

Malfoy continued. "So you are worried too." feeling satisfied.

The potion master raised an eyebrow. "You are not coming just to tease me." he stated simply, ignore the silly grin on Malfoy face.

"Always to the point, Severus." Malfoy said, he looked serious again. "You notice that the Dark Lord seem so quiet lately, Severus?"

Snape furrowed his eyebrow. "Take a seat Lucius and maybe a coffee?"

"That sound good, Severus"

The two wizards settled to the sofa. Snape conjured two cup of coffees.

Malfoy was not a trusted friend but his power hunger can make him blind and than Snape could dig up information from him easily.

A/N: How was it? I have changed some spelling and grammar. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: These are not mind. They are all lovely JKR's.

A/N: I've just got a beta! Thanks to her and thanks to Thegraylady and all of you who read and review.

Enjoy!

O

_Dark, dark, and dark._

_Run, run, and run....._

_'Argh.......!'_

Hermione shot up right on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open feeling sore as the sunlight glowing from the window touched her eyes. She realized she was laying on a warm, comfortable bed covered with dark green silk cloth; she herself was also wearing green pajamas with silver neck line, 'Slytherin' was the first word came to her mind.

Hermione started moving her eyes around the room. The walls were built of white stone but the colour had changed to dirt brown due to the passage of time, Hermione thought.  There was only one window but there were two doors, one was on the left side of her bed with black doorknob, Hermione assumed that was the door that lead to the hall way and the other one was near a wardrobe just opposite to her bed, surely it was a bathroom.

She inspected the room closely; there was a nice, small fireplace covered with new ash, next to it was a small couch also covered with dark green cushions, her eyes lit up when seeing a long shelf full of books. As she investigated the room, confusion started filling her. "Where am I?" She softly asked herself for the second time. "Was I dreaming?" She remembered Voldemort and his talk to her in the dark room and let out a sigh "at least I was not truly facing him." Though she was in a completely unfamiliar room, Hermione felt a bit light headed now.

She thought she had dreamt about Voldemort because if it were real, she would be in a dark small room with no window, fireplace or bookshelf right now.

As she started to climb down her bed, a small pop and a she house elf appeared before her. It squealed in delighted.

"Oh miss is awake, Pinky is wondering what miss is wanting."

Hermione was beyond confused now. She asked the elf politely.

"Please, can you tell me where I am?"

The house elf was getting more and more excited. It shrieked and jumped up and down, clapping its hand and beaming at Hermione. Hermione could not suppress a smile she chuckled softly and asked the elf again uncertainly.

"Eh... Pinky? Can you tell me what is this place?"

"Pinky is sorry miss," the house elf said in small voice, it stopped jumping now "she can't tell miss, but master will, Pinky is sure."

Pinky walked close to Hermione and bowed its head "Master said miss will be starving as she didn't eat for two days but he wants miss to get changed before lunch."

Then the house elf pulled Hermione to the wardrobe, it opened the door and asked her what she wanted to wear. The girl didn't answer so the elf pulled out a light blue satin robe asking her permission Hermione could only nod and was pushed to the bathroom.

She was so confused that she didn't complain, not until the house elf started to undress her did she realize what going on. She pushed Pinky away and said, embarrassed "I can do this myself Pinky," her checks were reddened now as the house elf looked at her puzzled "I mean I'm not used to having someone bathing me, eh... I...I'm shy."

Pinky grinned and squealed delightedly "Pinky understands miss. Pinky is leaving miss alone." And with a pop the house elf had vanished. Hermione sighed again she took off her clothes and went to the bathtub trying to relax her muscles and her mind but she kept wondering about what was happening, who was the master Pinky had said and her dream, but was it really a dream? Hermione didn't know.

O

"Ah! Severus, do come in my boy." Said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Severus Snape rolled his eyes but he did step into the headmaster's office, he took a seat in his favourite place near the fireplace. Dumbledore waited for his potions master to settle himself first than offer some tea that had surprised Snape, for he had grown used to Dumbledore offer Lemon Drops or some kind of candy but this time he offered him tea instead.

Snape took a sip from his steaming tea than looked up to find Dumbledore looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "As you know Albus, last night the Dark Lord did not call me so I don't know what he has done," He stopped, looked at the headmaster apologetically. To Snape, failing Dumbledore was a hard thing to face even though the old man didn't blame him it was still a burden and he hated himself for being such an idiot. Dumbledore merely gestured for Snape to continue.

"This morning, Lucius Malfoy came to visit me" he went on "he wasn't summoned also last night and was worrying that the dark lord had stopped favouring him." He sneered at the memory. Dumbledore though looked thoughtful, stroking his long, white bead and said.

"So you believe Malfoy didn't know about Miss Granger's disappearance?"

"I believe Albus, Malfoy didn't know anything yet." Answer Snape. "He kept complaining about how the dark lord unfairly favoured Wormtail and how bored he was when the dark lord being this calm."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but just for a moment when the grave reality started eating his heart again. He said seriously "I am worried too. Tom can be very dangerous when he is serene."

"As if he was not already dangerous." Snape muttered under his breath, bitterly.

If Dumbledore heard him he didn't comment, he simply continued "Wormtail is also dangerous, he may not brave or powerful but he was extremely cunning and dare I say evil."

Snape nodded "I agree, though I don't know if he was involved in this matter or not since he was rather close to the dark lord than the other deatheaters." the potions master looked thoughtfully. Both wizards were quiet for a heartbeat lost in their own thoughts. Snape decided to break the silence and brought out the disturbing question in his mind.

"Albus, you do not seem too worried about miss Granger's welfare at all." It was merely a statement, as he couldn't bring himself to ask the question directly. Dumbledore turned to face his potion master in amusement "Ah, Severus I didn't know you care about miss Granger so deeply." Dumbledore teased.

The younger wizard snorted "I was only feeling sorry for Hogwarts if it was to lost a brilliant student even if it is an annoying one."

The twinkled eyed Dumbledore laughed harder, Snape glared at him realizing he had just complimented that certain miss Gryffindor know-it-all. Angrily he asked, "What is so amusing?"

Dumbledore wiped his eyes with his slave before answer "Yes, Severus. I'm worried about miss Granger." He looked grave one more, "just not only her welfare." He trailed of looking far out of the window at the blue sky.

Again, Snape felt Dumbledore was telling him the truth just not all the truth, however, he didn't comment.

O

_A/N: Tell me do I make some progress! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter world are JKR's!

A/N: Thanks to Thegraylady and lovely Lis, my beta, and all of you who read and review!

O

She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom looking at her reflection. In blue satin robe with her hair tied loosely to the back of her head letting some of her locks freely framed her face, she looked almost beautiful. The robe seemed to fit her perfectly, she wondered whether the dressmaker had attempted to make it for her or just put a spell to fit whoever wore it. Hermione glanced one last time at the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom; suddenly feeling unsettling, she fished in her pocket than glance around the room searching for her wand but find nothing. "Where is my wand?" She asked to no one in particular. Rushing out of the bathroom, she searched her pajamas than in every drawers of the wardrobe and every single inch of the room still she can't even find a trace of her wand.

Panic, fear than anger flowed in her vein caused her to shake with anger, "how dare he?" she muttered again and again as she rushed to the door, but as soon as her small hand touching the black handle, coldness of the metal cold her down. She let out a deep, sallow breath. _'Why rush? If they wanted you to die that easily than you won't be standing here now.'_ The part of reason that had been shut down when distraction took over her was working again. She calmed herself, _'yes that is what you need right now.'_ "Yes, you are right." She told herself pulling open the door, surprise as it opened easily.

Outside the room was a dark hallway with high ceiling; the only lights were from the touches burning brightly red showing plain walls made of the same stone in her room. Hermione's room was at the end of the hallway, so there is only one way for her now. She put one hand on her chest and walk slowly along the corridor, turned left and then right for several times but still cannot find anything new she was still in the same corridor, suddenly Pinky emerged from thin air making Hermione jumped.

"Pinky is sorry miss," the house elf said looking guilty, "she has no meant to startled miss".

"It is okay, Pinky," Hermione said warmly, "I'm so glad you've come, I'm about to lost too."

Pinky brightened up, it beamed at Hermione and said softly yet excitedly. "Master is awaiting miss," the elf took Hermione's hand, "let Pinky escorts miss to master's great dinning room."

Hermione allowed Pinky leading her along the way without protesting. She explored the hall closely, trying to remember all the ways she turned. About thirty minutes afterward, the elf and the witch were standing in front of a huge black oak door with silver serpent entangled around the doorknob.

The door opened slowly without pushing and Hermione was stunned upon seeing a giant dinning room furnished with old fashion furniture lit by a hundred candlelights. In the middle of the room was a huge rectangular dining table covered with green velvet cloth; its rim was decorated with little silver snakes entwined in each other. She darted her eyes around the room in awe except when her eyes rest on a man dressed in richly black expensive robe sitting at the end of the table that she feel her knees trembled and color drawn from her face than realization dawned on her, she had not been dreaming of Voldemort but she had met him and was in his clutch, to be exact.

Soon Hermione recovered from her shock, she felt ashamed of herself for being such a coward. She scowled at herself. Hermione straightened her back, held her head high and staring at the dark lord who was also a little surprised seeing the determined look on Hermione's face. He stared back with a smug smile, enjoying irritating the little girl.

Hermione's eyes caught sight of a wand lying on the table near a row of glasses, anger raised up inside her as she recognized it was hers. She strode forward; fury made her face the shade of crimson. She pointed her finger at Voldemort accusingly, "you evil coward! How dare you keep my wand? Hand it back and we'll duel!"

To Hermione's surprise, Voldemort chuckled heartily. "You do remind me of your mother child, both in appearance and in your stupid bravery." His stressed on the word "bravery" made Hermione shivered and even more surprise as he spoke of her mother. Hermione continued staring at him both her hands now folded on her chest like a spoiled child demanding chocolate. Voldemort laughed out right at her behavior, startling Hermione, she moved swiftly snatching her wand but a dead grip close around her wrist stopping her, while the other drew her wand out of her reach. Voldemort continued laughing as Hermione tried to free herself from his grip.

"Leave me alone! You evil!" Hermione yelled and struggled free. Anger on her face hatred in her eyes, Voldemort loosened his grip, Hermione step back, massaged her right wrist that display blue fingers printed. He held out her wand to her, she eyed him suspiciously refusing to take the wand.

Voldemort sighed, "take it and do what ever you want on me, I won't fight back, I promise."

"As if such a person like you would keep a promise." The words slipped out before she could even bite her tongue. She stared at the dark lord expecting him to attack her once her words reached his ear, but he merely stood still, blank face.

Hermione regarded him closely, catching his eyes and saw what she has never expected to see in the two red eyes of the most evil dark wizard in century – sadness. Her heart softened.

Voldemort walked close to her and thrusted the wand in her hand. He walked back waiting for her put her wand in to use. Hermoine instinctively pointed her wand at him he didn't flint or make any movement in defence. The two regarded each other, lost in one own thought. Slowly Hermione put her wand down shocking her head, "I can't kill you," she closed her eyes willing her mind to clear away all the confusion, "tell me why do you do this."

Voldemort searched her face and saw only tiredness was left. He gestured to the table, "let's have some food than we'll talk, I won't harm a single hair on your head." Hermione looked in his eyes tried very hard to see what he was playing at. Her instinct told her to believe him, but her knowledge and conscience were screaming a very different thing. Decidedly, she followed her instinct. Well her body did need some food, besides she had her wand back so all she needed was her strength sothat she can face whatever the dark lord has in store for her.

O

How is this chapter? Tell me, tell me please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
  
A/N: After this chapter I will have to take a break in writing because of my final exam that is causing me headache :) Many thank to Thegraylady and to Lisa, Amberlynn, shelly and Natalie.  
  
xxxxXxxxxx  
  
Hermione sat on at the table looking blankly at the wine glasses while Pinky putting plate after plate on the table. When the elf finished, it bowed and vanished with a grin.  
  
Hermione eyed the food undecidedly; true, she was hungry but could she trust him enough to eat the food he provided? As if sensing her uneasiness, Voldemort said gently, which startled Hermione, "Don't worry I have no reason to poison you," he pushed, Hermione looked up to see him serving himself a mouthful of roasted-beacon making her stomach churned; he swallowed before adding wryly, "And I assure you if I want information from you I don't need to use Veritasirum and waste my time asking questions, _I have my own way_." He directly looked into her eyes as if to confirm what he had just said.  
  
Hermione blushed, averting his eyes; she looked at her hands that folded neatly on her laps. She believed him, of course she did. She knew about Harry's extra lesson with Snape in her fifth year and had learnt that Voldemort is a master of Legilimens so there is no reason for him to bother with the truth potion when he could easily break into her mind and find out whatever he wanted, her knowledge in Occlumency (the theory, that is) was of no use and he was aware of this fact she was sure.  
  
The more she thought, the more her fear increased, what if he used Legillimency on her? Oh god no, she was not a member of the Order but thank for the invention of the Weasley twins she, Harry and Ron had learnt a great deal of the Order's secrets.  
  
Her face must had shown her emotion, for Voldemort had laughed and said, "You are quite a serious person for your age, child," he put another piece of beacon into his mouth and went on, "don't be afraid, you are not here because of that damn Order's information or your bloody friends Potter or Weasley."  
  
Hermione was both angry and curious, "what for than?" She blurted out as anger swept aside-letting curiosity got over her. "Not now, as I said," he looked pointedly at her full plate, "finish your food and we will talk." Then he went back to his plate leaving a very annoyed Hermione staring after him stubbornly, not touching her food. Voldemort smirked when he heard her stomach growled; she blushed yet again and grudgingly picked up her knife and fork.

xxxxXxxxxxThirty minutes later Hermione finished her last piece of Pork pie and drank her second glass of pumpkin juice. Wiping her mouth clean, she looked up at Voldemort expectantly, "Well?"  
  
Voldemort put down his wine glass and stood up, his face grim. "Since you are dying to know, please follow me." He headed to a smaller door with silver, snake doorknob without glancing back to Hermione who was glaring after him. She abruptly got up and followed him nearly tripping over her robe.  
  
She tried to keep up with his long strides yet maintained the distance from him as much as possible. As she had just eaten and was walking so fast that when Voldemort finally stopped, Hermione was out of breath and her sides ached. She bent down, putting one hand on her side and other on her chest to steady her breathing. When she looked up, Voldemort was standing just a foot far from her with a nasty smile on his face, which was replaced by the same grim expression once Hermione's eyes met his.  
  
Hermione straightened up and gazed around the room. It was a library! A very big one, that is. She fascinatingly examined the titles on the books in first row but didn't dare to move. Voldemort cleared his throat, which made Hermione jump; she swiftly turned to face him.  
  
"Please sit down." He gestured to a comfortable looked armchair near a big fireplace Hermione was sure she did not notice was there before. Hermione nodded and settled herself down; Voldemort did the same.  
  
"This talk may take some time, what about some tea?" Said Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you I would love some." Replied Hermione, giving him a thoughtful look. She again was confused by Voldemort's behavior. He didn't even try to humiliate or intimidated her. Why was he trying to be civil to her? What was he planning? He always looked deadly serious with a hint of sadness when their eyes met.  
  
At the same time, Voldemort conjured a pot of tea and two cups along with a plate of chocolate biscuits. He poured some tea in a cup and handed it to Hermione, which she accepted and took a sip glad that the hot liquid help shooting her side ach.  
  
Finally, she could bear no longer, "Don't put off any longer tell me what you want." Her words came out harsher than she intended but she wouldn't show her concern.  
  
Voldemort sighed he looked old and weary. He tore his gaze from the cracking fire to meet two brown eyes full of confusion staring back at him.  
  
"Hermione..." he started but was cut by the sound came from Hermione, she was choking on her tea appointed hearing her name. Hermione stared sheepishly at Voldemort wondering what on earth made him call her by her given name? She quickly muttered an apology blushing crimson.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know what your mother and the Muggle had told you but I'm sure you didn't know who you truly are." Said Voldemort, "You must believe me, child, you are not Granger, your true name should be Hermione Riddle or Voldemort, but..."  
  
Hermione, shocked and outraged, didn't wait for him to finish; she bolted up right, her teacup crashing to the floor, and abruptly pulled out her wand pointing firmly at Voldemort.  
  
"You are mad! Completely crazy bastard!" She stepped forward, "don't ever talk of this ridiculous nonsense again." Her breaths became rage; "Don't ever think you could trick me in such way! You... you bloody evil bastard! Do you think I would fall for such rubbish? No way! I will never ever believe you and don't think you can use that ridiculous story to your advantage with Harry; he won't believe you! No one will believe you!" She swirled around to the door she was shocking with rage, face flushed, and hair falling unruly over her face.  
  
Voldemort remained quiet at her outburst, merely waiting for her to finish her tirade and when she did quiet down he stood up walking in circle to face her and said smoothly, "You are right, no one would buy it if it were a rubbish but I assure you it is definitely true." he pushed letting his words sank in, as he saw her eyes reddened and tears dampened in her eyes he knew he had hit her nerve. He went on, "I also have way to prove it if you want to." He took another step close to Hermione.  
  
Lowering her wand, she closed her eyes; tears finally flowed down her checks. She took a deep breath and said, her voice just above whisper, "Why are you telling me this?" Staring back at Voldemort she added, "why now?"xxxxXxxxxxHow is this chapter?

Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh oh not mine, but thanks to JKR who gives us so much fun.

A/N: Thanks to Thegraylady. Thanks to Lis and Shabopo who beta read this chapter and to Lynn and Nat.

"Why now?" she whispered, closing her eyes willing her tears to stop flowing.

Voldemort sighed. He backed away from her, looking at the desk that was now covered with spilled tea.

The room was greeted by a heat silence as the two stood still fighting their inner wars.

Hermione clutched her wand very so tightly that her knuckles became white. _'Do you believe him?' _A voice in her head asked.

_'I don't know.'_ She answered to herself, _'I really don't know'_

_'No, you know,'_ Responded the same voice but this time the voice seem to come from her heart instead of her head,_ "You just don't want to admit it, Hermione."_

_'Admit what?'_ Thought Hermione angrily.

_'That you are his daughter, his true child; not your current father's. You always know this, don't you? You always know that there is a difference between you and your 'father'.' _ Finished the voice, satisfied.

Her shoulder shocked slightly, closing her eyes even more tightly, memory floated in her mind.

_Hermione and her mother, Cerisa Granger, were cooking at their kitchen. Hermione was 11 years old, dressing in red jacket and jeans, smiling to herself as she help her mother chopped a carrot into small pieces. _

_Cerisa Granger, a small woman with two big brown eyes shining delightfully. She was humming while cooking dinner for her family, her hair as frizzy as Hermione's was tied with a handkerchief._

_Then a tall, black hair man appeared at the doorframe, smiling, he advanced on Cerisa and huge her at the waist from behind. She swirled around gave him a peck on his check. Then the man, Anson Granger, turned to Hermione, he hugged her and kissed her forehead lovingly._

The image went blur as tear well up in her eyes threatening to fall. Another memory appeared.

_Hermione was at her cousin's birthday. She was dressing in white rob, her hair falling loosely on her back with a sunflower bow in her hair. She was 12 year old._

_She stood looked at her cousin made a wish and blew the candles. When she did everyone applauded and her mother and father hugged her and kissed her, suddenly Hermione was hit by a realization. How her cousin looked similar to her parents. Then she looked at her parents; she had her mother's hair and eyes but for her father she can't think of anything that could remind her of him. How different they are._

_She then remembered a conversation she once overheard her parents talked late at night._

_'What did he say?' Cerisa asked her husband enthusiastically._

_'He's unsure about the result,' Anson replied, his voice showed he was uncertain too. 'The result shows I am unable, but we have our Hermione as a proof and that make thing complicated.' He trailed off; they were quiet for a second. Then Anson spoke again, softly comforting his wife, 'Love, it is not a big problem, we have Hermione, our angel, brave and clever, we shouldn't need another one in fact.'_

After that all she heard was her mother's soft cry and her father soothing words.

At that time Hermione didn't understand what her parents were saying about, but now she was sure she knew the meaning of those words _'I am unable'_. Too much, Hermione sank to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

Hearing her sob, Voldemort turned around to her and said, "I know it was hard to accept and I won't force you to but you must learn to take it."

"Why should I?" Said Hermione fiercely, brushing her tear with the back of her hand angrily. She stood up facing the most evil wizard in centauries, her father. She knew that it was true, the fact that she hated most but why should she acknowledge it? Can't she just ignore it and let it pass? Of cause not, Hermione Granger or was it now Voldemort or Riddle would never ignore a fact, her conscience, her logic wouldn't let her.

However, she wanted to know why Voldemort wanted her to be his daughter. Why was he insisting that she had to accept it? Was it because of she was friends with Harry? Or that she was affiliated with the Order? But he had said that those were not the points and he didn't seem to lie to her. _'Start trusting him now, eh?'_ The voice said mockingly in her head but Hermione just tell it to shut up. She asked again, "Why should I?"

Voldemort sighed heavily, turning his back to Hermione he said, "I won't say it is of any fatherly urges but you are my child, my only heir, you must live as what you are."

"My mother is a Muggle, is she not?" She inquired solemnly.

"Yes, I believe she is." Voldemort responded thoughtfully, "Though it won't change the fact you being my daughter."

"You don't suppose I will start acting like a pure blood witch or get me resorted into Slytherin, do you?" Said Hermione, sarcastically resembling to Professor Snape. "Because if you do; you can get ready for your failure." She finished, folding her hands on her chest with her head held high.

Voldemort raised his eyes brow, he found her amazing and casually announced, "That won't be necessary."

The tension seemed to loosen a bit. She stared incredulously at him as he brushed past her, which gave her goosebumps, to the sofa; waving his wand at the mess, he muttered "Scourgify!" all were cleaned; moving his wand again, a new teapot along with two white teacups appeared on the desk.

Hermione was still staring at him lost in thought when he asked her to join him. She dazedly followed him, setting herself across from him, still looking dazed. It wasn't until a hot object was thrust into her hand that reality came back to her. Startled, she looked down to see the white teacup steaming in her hand.

She heard Voldemort said, "Please drink, it should help you think clearer." Raising her face she saw two eyes gazing at her with – concern? She shocked her head then took a sip from the cup, the tea tasted different from the previous one yet familiar to Hermione. She frowned then the liquid flowed down her throat sending a warmth sensation up her body feeling calm she quickly dismissed the thought.

Voldemort turned his attention to his tea. Hermione watched him sat cross-legged, sipping his tea slowly, he seem relax. His face looked less vicious in this state. For a full minute they just sat there quietly.

Unexpectedly Voldemort roused from his tea catching Hermione staring at him. She blushed, taking her eyes off him.

"Have you something you want to know, child?" Voldemort offered.

She pulled herself together, cleared her throat and said slowly yet clearly, "You still didn't answer my question, why you want me here." She fixed her eyes on his and went on, "But I want to know the full story first. How am I become your child? What is between you and my mother? Did you know it from the start?"

Voldemort looked hesitated at Hermione's questions, but he didn't evade. He took another sip before answered.

"First, I didn't know that you are my child from the start, in fact I never desired any children," He pushed, looked up seeing a slight hurt on Hermione's face. He continued, "Though I'm proud to have one with intellect and bravery like you."

Hermione blushed at his comment. She stared at her feet feeling a pang of guilt in her heart.

Voldemort coughed, turning her attention back to him.

"Between your mother and I, I can't even say we have any relationship. I was not good to your mother, I hurt her – I did..." He trailed off, looking far away at the sky.

Hermione sat still sipping her tea waiting for him to continue but he just sat there lost in thought.

A second of awkward silence passed by. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, putting her cup down making a cluck sound. Voldemort turned to her, his face held a grim expression. Their eyes met, Hermione detected a hint of sadness in the depth of those red eyes. "Please," Said Voldemort when Hermione opened her mouth to speak, "just know that I had done a really bad thing on your mother, but don't ask about it." Hermione knew the end of the talk had come. Every emotion was mix up in her mind, leaving her confused as Pinky led her back to her room. She didn't know why but she believed him, every word of him. She didn't know what is the right thing to do at the moment. When she arrived at her room she decided it was best to left it to tomorrow for now her body and her mind craved for a rest. She will take a bath then get Pinky send her dinner to her room, she didn't want to have another awkward meal with him just now; and she will go to sleep early so her brain could relax, just hoped she wouldn't have another nightmare tonight. 

xxxOxxx

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter wold.  
  
A/N: Thanks to Thegraylady. Thanks to Lis and Shelly for beta read and to all of you who read and review.

The next morning Hermione woke up to something pulling on her robe. She sleepily shoved it away and drawled, "Crookshanks, get out."  
  
"Eh, miss? Pinky is just wanting to ask miss if she wants to eat her breakfast now or later." The house elf said nervously as it watched a startled Hermione sit up right on her bed. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the room until her eyes rested on the house elf, which was standing, scraping it toe against the stone floor timidly. Then she remembered where she was and what had happened just yesterday. She took a deep breath determined to keep her emotions in control.  
  
She smiled at Pinky and said softly, "Good morning Pinky. I'm sorry, I thought you were my friend, Crookshanks; he likes to do this to me in the morning."  
  
Pinky's eyes lit up. It asked excitedly, "Is Crookshanks house elf? You is friend with house elf, miss?"  
  
"No, he is not house elf." Hermione laughed heartily, "He is a cat; though I do have a friend who is a house elf, his name is Dobby. He works at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh! Miss has a house elf friend!" Pinky squealed in delight.  
  
Hermione beamed; she thought about her S.P.E.W and wonder how Pinky would reach to the idea.  
  
"Would miss like to take a bath before breakfast?" Asked Pinky after calming down.  
  
"Yes, I think so and can I have it in here?" She added after a thought, she still didn't want to face Voldemort yet.  
  
"Of course miss." Pinky replied eagerly then add, "Master said while he is away miss could go to the library or take a walk in the garden but miss must not go out or roaming the manor, he said it is dangerous." The house elf finished wearing a serious expression on its face.  
  
Hermione frowned. She inquired thoughtfully, "You mean Voldemort is not here?"  
  
"No miss, master went out since dawn. He told Pinky to take care of miss." The house elf said proudly.  
  
Hermione nodded slowly, still deep in thought. She told Pinky to bring her breakfast up and slowly walked out of bed to the bathroom.  
  
Lying in a bathtub filled with warm water, she relaxed her muscle and let her thoughts wander.  
  
She was both glad and disappointed Voldemort was away. It was nice to not having to face him in a short period; she could take her time to sort things out before she made up her mind. On the other hand, she was frustrated as to what were his motives. As long as she didn't know what his motives were she couldn't think properly and feared that her decision would cause her to regret when she was back to her normal life- she snorted derisively at the idea- as if she would have her life back to normal. Well let's just say when she was back to Hogwart.  
  
Hermione got out of the bathtub. She walked to a mirror, which was hanging on the bathroom wall, pleased that it was a muggle one she didn't want to deal with any comments in her current stat now.  
  
She shook her head making her wet curly hair flying unruly on her bare shoulder. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, absentmindedly searching her face. Was there anything that resembled her to Voldemort? She could find nothing, but was the man she met yesterday was the one who with her mother? Harry had told her that Voldemort had used his blood, Warmtail's hand and Voldemort's own father's bone to reborn himself at the end of their fourth year, so it didn't leave much of him to remind himself of his former body.  
  
Hermione sighed; she dried herself and put on a robe- a plain, dark green one. She had tried to find some jeans and a T-shirt or at least something less formal in the wardrobe but was fruitless. There were hundreds of dresses and robes in every fashion but none of them were of Hermione's liking. She finally chose the one she was now wearing which seem to look less fanciful. She didn't use a drying spell on her hair. She just wiped it with a towel and let it fell freely on her back.  
  
When she returned to her bed room, there was already a tray of food and drink on her bed side table still steaming; Hermione suspected that Pinky had put a spell on it to make it warm to eat whenever you wanted.  
  
After she finished her breakfast, Hermione made her way to the library. She was so excited to read all the books in there that she doubted even Hogwart's library had in possession.  
  
Hermione searched through the library animatedly and discovered thousands of old books of many kinds of magic: the Dark arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, magical creatures and plants, History and- surprised to see some of the books were of Muggle literature. Hermione stood still. She gazed at the books in awe, trying to decide which book should be read first. She ended up reading an old book with a thousand pages, which described how the first magic was discovered.

  
  
Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, was found sitting alone in his personal chamber after a hard day of digging up information from his deatheater peers.  
  
He sat deliberately sipping his fire whiskey while he considered on the information he had gathered.  
  
He had already reported his day to Dumbledore but it seemed that all the other deatheaters were as confused in Voldemort's actions as was Snape.  
  
The potions master drained his glass and refilled it with another shot of fire whiskey. His thought started to wander off the matter at hand.  
  
For almost twenty years he had been a teacher at Hogwarts (and a spy, he added in his thought wryly), he was not enjoying the teaching nor the children who were all seemed to be dunderheads.  
  
Everyone who knew him could always tell that Severus Snape was a great potions master and also an academic man. Besides his obsession with the dark arts, Severus Snape had an immense devotion to potions. He knew the art of brewing a perfect potion and could brew almost every kind of potions that existed (he had even created some himself).  
  
The problem that caused him to deeply hate his classes was that he always had to teach students who knew nothing of potions and considered it to be just liked cooking, in which you just mixed things up and stirred then wait for it to boiled or simmered and then tested it. The only difference that his students could think of was that testing potions could be grant you a life or death result; otherwise they didn't care.  
  
The potion master looked at his glass, his thoughts were wandering deeper and deeper into his cold stone heart.  
  
For the first time in almost twenty years, he had just met a student who seemed to challenge with his knowledge and knew the true art of potions brewing, but why did it have to be a Gryffindor know-it-all? Why did it have to be one of the bloody Harry boy-who-lives potter's friends? Why could it not be one of the pupils from his own house? Then he could challenge her with hard tasks and praise her when she successfully completed the tasks.  
  
'Oh no need to feel sorry or jealous,' Said a voice that Snape knew too well belonged to his long-dead innocent spirit which sometimes tried to tease him with his stupid thoughts. The voice went on, 'The girl may be dead by now.'  
  
"Shut up!" He shouted furiously.  
  
He knew the voice might be right but he had to do some thing, he had to find a way to help the girl. She may be an annoying know-it-all, but she was a good student with a promising future in academic world. She was a friend of the bloody Harry Potter, true, but she was a brilliant mind who may held the wizarding future in her hand just like her other two friends.  
  
'No, We can't lose her. She maybe the key, well, one of the keys. Consider her role in the golden trio- she is an important key to Voldemort's downfall in the near future.' Mused Snape as he made his decision to help the girl. Though, he didn't know how right he was when his left arm started burning agonizingly.  
  
He grinded his teeth as he made his way to his bed chamber, grabbing his deatheater robe and mask he threw a hand full of Floo powder into the fireplace and said, "Head master office!"

  
  
A/N: How was it?


	8. Chapter 8 The meeting

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: The whole world of Harry Potter is not mine, not even a single piece :)  
  
A/N: Thanks to Thegraylady. Thanks to my beta Lis and Shelly (you help a lot) and to all of your readers and reviewers.

0   
  
00   
  
000   
  
0000   
  
00000  
  
0000  
  
000  
  
00  
  
0  
  
After he had informed the head master of Voldemort's summoning, Snape started his way out of Hogwarts quickly. As soon as he was out of Hogwarts' grounds, he Apparated and his dark mark made its job of bringing him to his master.  
  
The Potions Master landed safely on the edge of an unfamiliar dark forest.   
  
Snape looked around his surroundings cautiously. He had to be careful on each deatheater meeting, and even more careful with an abnormal scheduled one liked this one. When he was sure no one was following him or had he been watched, Snape Apparated again. This time he reappeared in the middle of the deep forest. The only light that enlightened the forest was the sunlight that filtered through deep leaves.  
  
Snape looked out from his mask's eyes holes; in front of him was a plain field and there, Voldemort was standing smugly circled by his deatheaters.  
  
The newly come deatheater made his way to his master and at the same time attempting to clear all his emotion out of his mind.  
  
Now that he was standing just an inch from Voldemort, Severus Snape bent down kissing the hem of his master's robe.  
  
Voldemort hissed, "It is good of you to join me Severus, though I won't tolerate any tardiness of any of my deatheaters because of serving other Masters, Severus."   
  
He looked straight into Snape's eyes. He knew it was to come but he didn't break eyes contact with the dark lord. He concentrated on the images that would please his master, which in this case didn't have much.   
  
Unsatisfied, Voldemort broke his eyes off Snape's. He spoke in a deep, cool voice. "You will be punished for your misbehavior."   
  
His eyes stilled on Voldemort but he knew full well that the other deatheaters were watching the scene, delighted.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand, "Crucio!" His voice raged in the silent heart of forest like thunder in dark night sky.  
  
Snape's body wrenched painfully but he refused to let a sound crossed his lips. Then Voldemort seemed to remember something; he unexpectedly lowered his wand. Snape felt the pain released but his body was still sore.  
  
"Rise." Voldemort commanded.  
  
Despite all the pain, and with his body protesting, Snape rose. "Thank you, my lord." He backed up to stand amongst his peers.  
  
Voldemort turned his attention back to his followers. He announced coolly, "My faithful servants! I know you have been curious of my serenity. A new circumstance has arisen, which has to be dealt with without anything to wreck my plan and I expect my servants-" He paused, glancing around his deatheaters, "to behave yourself!" He finished fixing his eyes directly at Malfoy who stood uneasily next to Warmtail.  
  
The dark lord went on, "Now is there any new information you have to inform me?" He turn to the potions master, "Yes, Severus?"  
  
A second of tension felt like eternity as all the deatheaters waited quietly for Snape to speak. Then he decided to use information to lure information. Well, it worth a try; his body could afford another round of Crucio.   
  
He looked up at Voldemort and said in a low, respectful voice, "A few days ago the old fool had told me that a student had gone missing from her house without leaving a trace," He paused, studying Voldemort's reaction, but he merely stood still holding an indifferent expression. He continued, "The student is one of Potter's sidekicks and is the resident Gryffindor know-it-all, Hermione Granger."   
  
Snape saw the corner of Voldemort's eyes glinted as the girl's name was said but there were no further reactions to be seen as Voldemort spoke with a mixture of amazement and mockery in his voice, "So Dumbledore and Potter knew and didn't do anything at all?"  
  
If it weren't for the masks, Snape was sure that every deatheaters who presented were wearing the same confused expressions right now.   
  
He smirked behind his mask, "No, my lord. Potter doesn't know of the matter yet. The old fool is still adores him and I'm sure he is willing to sacrifice anything for Potter."   
  
It wasn't far from the fact and Voldemort seemed convinced seeing the look on his face, disgusted. The dark lord distasted every feeling of human being, excepted hate, which was a well-know fact.   
  
"And what about Dumbledore?" Asked Voldemort, loathing was clearly in his voice.  
  
"He has not done any thing yet," replied Snape, "I think it was because he was unsure of the situation and he thought it can be dangerous to act out of curiosity."  
  
Voldemort looked thoughtful. He mumbled to himself, "Still the same dangerous creature."  
  
Snape remained quiet waiting for Voldemort to said some thing but he was still lost in his thought, so he cleared his throat and organized his voice prepare to ask his question but before he could breathe a word Malfoy interrupted.   
  
"My lord, why didn't you let us do it? I would have been glad to teach the mudblood a lesson for her poor behavior towards us pure bloods." Malfoy protested. Once again, Malfoy's speaking out of turn saved Snape from raising Voldemort's suspicions. It seemed the lack of calling had had a very great affect on Malfoy quit a lot lately.  
  
Voldemort turned swiftly to Malfoy who stood proudly, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. However, upon seeing the look on Voldemort's face, the glint in his eyes dissipated.  
  
The dark lord took a step towards Malfoy. The blonde wizard trembled slightly when he realized he had just questioned his master's judgment.  
  
"Please forgive me, my lord." Malfoy stammered. He knew the punishment the dark lord used for those of his deatheaters who dared question him.  
  
"Yes, I forgive you, Malfoy." Said Voldemort with pure malice, "But I feel the need to punish you in the other way." He didn't wait for Malfoy to say another word; he raised his wand a second time in one day as he shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
It was priceless to see Lucous Malfoy writhing under the dark lord's cause. But Snape didn't enjoy the scene much; there was still a mystery to solve- the matter on hand. His instinct kept telling him that there was more to Voldemort words rather than teasing Malfoy.  
  
When Voldemort finally took a step back and lowed his wand, Malfoy was barely conscious. He turned to the horrified deatheaters crowd, most of them considered Malfoy to be Voldemort's favorite servant and didn't expect to see him using the cause on the now unconscious wizard at all.  
  
Voldemort stood straight; he announced in a loud warning voice to his deatheaters, "Never you dare doubt my motive! Keep in your minds that I am your master!"  
  
All the deatheaters included Snape were on their knees, heads bowed to the dark wizard who stood with his arms spread and evil smirk on his face. After a moment he laid his arms down and dismissed all his servants, but when Snape was turning his heels, about to Apparat back to Hogwarts, the dark lord called out.  
  
"You shall remain." At the sound of the Lord Voldemort's voice, all actions were stilled. They turned to their master once again but Voldemort held his hand out and said, "Severus remain."  
  
0  
  
00  
  
000  
  
0000  
  
00000  
  
0000  
  
000  
  
00  
  
0  
  
Severus Snape was known as the most feared and hated teacher at Hogwarts. He was renown for intimidating other people, and no one could frighten him. However, at that moment, he couldn't help it as his heart started beating fast. 'Is this the end?' He thought gloomily to himself as he went back to his master again and straightened his mind.  
  
The other deatheaters Apparated back to their places. Two of the deatheaters whom he recognized as Crabbe and Goyle senior were also trying to Apparate the unconscious Malfoy back to his house and out of the corner of his eyes, Snape could see Warmtail was standing behind a tree looking oddly at him. His face was unreadable before he hesitantly Disapparated.  
  
The remained deatheater bowed his head and inquired courtly, "My lord, have you anything to admonish me of?"  
  
"Take your mask off, Severus." The dark lord instructed. Snape was taken aback on the softness in Voldemort's voice. He removed his mask slowly under the dark lord's intense gaze; finally meeting the two red eyes fully.  
  
"Severus, I have an assignment for you to prove yourself to me." Said Voldemort in a sweet tone, which Snape knew full well meant that said assignment would be extremely important and if he were to fail him, the only result would be a miserable dead. The potions master was both relieved and worried. He had expected Voldemort to question his loyalty or at least ask him about the on going situation at Hogwarts or the Order. But to think it over again, proving his loyalty could be far worse than the first option. He had no idea what the dark lord had in mind.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Snape answered smoothly.  
  
Voldemort put his hand into his robe pocket and withdrew a small piece of parchment; he handed it to Snape. The potions master held the parchment in his hand, examined it closely and realized it was a potions recipe.  
  
He looked up at Voldemort, but the dark wizard was staring at the paper in his hand, lost in thought. Snape cleared his throat, "My lord?"  
  
Voldemort cut him off, "You don't need to know the potion, all you have to do is brew it- and make sure it come out perfectly." He looked into Snape's eyes and added, "And you know I won't tolerate even a slightest mistake. You have a week to brew this. You are dismissed."  
  
With that he turn his heel and vanished.   
  
Snape remained still for a moment before thrusting the potion recipe into his pocket and Apparating back to Hogwarts.   
  
0  
  
00  
  
000  
  
0000  
  
00000  
  
0000  
  
000  
  
00  
  
0  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9 Conversations

Chapter 9 "Conversations"

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world is JKR's.

A/N: Sorry to my dear readers for late post. I sadly tell you all that this might be the last post if thing doesn't change. I don't want to stop writing or left it unfinished, I have even plan to finish it before I start my new term (in mid September) but- Oh! Just hope thing would change.

Anyway enjoy!

-------------

Severus Snape Apparated back to Hogwarts. It was already midday and his body was still screaming from the Cruciatus Curse but he hurriedly went to the head master's office. He grudgingly gave password (Chocolate lollipop) to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office. He climbed the stairs and finally was greeted by a cheery head master.

"Severus, come in! Come in!" Albus Dumbledore called out brightly.

Snapping his mouth shut, Snape made his way to Dumbledore office. He just couldn't understand how the head master could manage to appear so calm and happy with the things that had happened– wait, maybe it was him who was acting strange, who knew?

The potions master attentively occupied an armchair by the fireplace, feeling his sore, tired muscle relaxed in the warm, comfortable chair while Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk facing the other man.

"Cockroach Chocolate?" Asked Dumbledore, handing a tray full of every color candies to Snape.

"Oh, do stop it, Albus. Do I look like in the state for a sweet?" He retorted, scolding at Dumbledore who was merely grinning guiltily at him.

"Why are you so grumpy, Severus?" Dumbledore asked his potions master, twinkles in his eyes. "I see that you can manage to come back from Voldemort without any serious injuries at all." He finished and observed Snape through his haft moon spectacles.

"Nothing so terrible." The younger wizard snarled, "Just a round of Crucio, nothing at all, but have you any idea what he had assigned me, Albus?" He said the last few words sweetly, matching the ones from Dumbledore himself. He felt darkly satisfy as Dumbledore's smile and twinkles slowly left his face. He put the sweet he was playing with his fingers back in the tray; his hand folded neatly on the desktop.

"What was it?" Said Dumbledore after a moment of silence.

Snape sighed, a long low sound of tiredness that only Dumbledore had ever witnessed. "He had me brew a potion." Said Snape briefly, his long black hair falling like a curtain, covered haft of his face while his eyes fixed sharply on the crackling fire in Dumbledore's fine fireplace.

"Are there any problem with the potion?" The head master inquired seriously. He knew if there wasn't excessive problem Snape would never showed any hesitancy.

Snape pulled his gaze from the fire to face the concerned head master who was waiting for him to reply.

"Actually there are." He said then paused considered his words. "First I don't recognize the potion let alone the use of it."

Dumbledore had a slight amassment in his eyes for a breath moment. Since when Severus Snape, the great potions master of Hogwarts admitted he didn't know a potion? But Dumbledore knew there was more.

"This was not a big problem." It was merely a statement from the head master but Snape saw the unrevealed question. He responded, "No, it was not as I can always search for it in potions' books, but– " He stopped in mid sentence. Dumbledore inched closely to his potions master in participation and prompted, "But?"

"Even thought the dark lord didn't say, I'm sure he has miss Granger in his hand now." Snape told Dumbledore. "But my instinct kept telling me he's captured the girl not only to lure Potter. I feel he had a plan, _his plan_."

The elder wizard stroked his snow-white beard in a thoughtful motion. The room fell into a dead quietness. Only the fire was making small cracking sound.

"Albus," Snape voice broke through the silence, snapping Dumbledore from his world of thought. "Is there anything you need to tell me?"

Dumbledore returned his gaze; his blue twinkled eyes now full of sorrow.

"There is, Severus. But now is not the best time to reveal it." Said Dumbledore. "It is not that I lost my trust in you, Severus, I'm waiting for the right time to come." He added after seeing the look on his potions master's face.

"When is the due of the potion anyway?" The head master said.

Snape knew Dumbledore was changing the subject. He decided to go along with him, if he wanted to play secret keeper so be it.

"Next week." He replied shortly.

"We have two weeks before the new terms start." Said Dumbledore calculatedly. "If you wish, Severus, you don't have to go to headquarter for the meeting. It will be better if you can brew the potion on time and find out its benefit; it may gain us some advantages."

"True." Agreed Snape. "I don't want to admit but in this case more time would be appreciated."

"Have you any further information you wish to discuss with me?" Asked Dumbledore. Snape shocked his head; Dumbledore went on. "Well, then you may want to try a new dish the house elf had just provided. It's really delicious." He gave Snape a small smile, which in turned, got a grunt sound from the potion master.

"I will get a house elf send me my _daily lunch_, you don't need to worry about me." He said as he rose from his seat. He went to the door and before the door was closed he heard Dumbledore said "Good afternoon".

------------------

It was the third time Pinky had come to remind Hermione of her lunch but she was still buried her face in the book, not even looked at Pinky as she replied, "I will go soon."

Hermione was very engrossed in her book when some one approached her from behind, squeezing her shoulder slightly. She spoke irritably without turning back, "Pinky! You insufferable house elf!"

"Oh? Is she that bad?"

Hermione jumped at the sound, pulling herself roughly from the armchair she had occupied, she spun around. Voldemort was grinning at her like a fool. She eyes him cautiously as if not believing he was there. Hermione clutched her book to her chest tightly, trying to steady her heartbeats. _'You can do it Hermione! You can!'_ She told herself firmly.

"You are back." She stated a bit louder maybe because of the nervousness.

"Yes, and I see you are still in the library." Said Voldemort casually. He strolled pass her to seat cross legs on the sofa. Hermione tilted her head to see him but not moving.

"Pinky told me you refuse to have lunch. Why?" Asked Voldermort, frowning.

"No, I didn't." Said Hermione stubbornly. "I merely told her to wait till I finish reading."

"Oh?" Said Voldemort, arching one eyebrow. He eyed the book, which she kept close to her. "You plan on reading that whole book in one day?"

Hermione blushed deep red. She shifted uncomfortably as she stammered. "I thought you would shoved me a way as soon as you are back, so I... eh I..." She bit her inner check, causing herself for stammering, _'Hermione Granger doesn't stammer!' _She chided herself.

Voldemort chuckled lightly, "Didn't Pinky tell you? You have access in this library as long as you are here, Hermione."

"Oh! Eh- Thank you." Said Hermione relaxing a bit.

"And you don't need to be hurry." Smiling slightly he went on, "Why don't you sit down? I'll get Pinky send our lunch right here. I too not have lunch yet."

Then he snapped his fingers; Pinky appeared. He gave his orders. Pinky bowed and disappeared again.

He turned to Hermione, arching both his eyes brow questioningly.

Hermione didn't know what was better to do, so she complied. Sitting herself down opposite to him, she put a bookmark to the page she was reading and sat it down near her tenderly.

Voldemort followed all her action quietly; his face showed he was clearly amazed. He glanced at the book's title written in golden embossed letters, _"The First Magic and Its Mysteries", _the corner of his mouth quirked.

"I see why you are so engaged in reading now." Said Voldemort.

"What?" Hermione jumped. She followed his gazed on the book.

"It is very interesting and rare." He gestured at the book. "There are only two copies in England; one is here and another one is at the ministry of magic, department of mystery." Hermione's eyes glinted excitedly.

Hermione was about to ask Voldemort whether he had read the book or not when their food appeared on the desk. The two people had their lunch and talked at the same time.

Lunch was finished but the two were still deeply engaged in their conversation. They talked and drank tea. Hermione was gaining more comfortable around Voldemort now that they were talking like equals and the topic stayed on academic; though she was always slightly feeling nervous whenever their eyes met and her inner consciences was warning her from time to time but she couldn't stop their talk.

'_I was just talking to him. It can't hurt, can it?'_ She consoled herself.

They talked until darkness fell. Hermione learnt that Voldemort was one of academic men. He liked reading just as her. She had laughed very hard that tears flowed from her eyes when Voldemort told her one of his experience from his childhood. It was not the funniest thing she ever heard but hearing it from Voldemort just made it weird. It was that when he was young he had broken into a neighbor's library who at that time was a young, handsome teacher.

When the teacher came in, seeing a boy was reading in his library he was furious and pulled out his wand but the Tom boy was not waiting for his fate he quickly grabbed the professor's wand and pointed it at its owner, he said a spell which he had just read from the book and the professor was turned into an ugly old man. He quickly fled from the library, leaving a very mad professor in there.

Then he started his year at Hogwarts and hell, the young professor turned out to be his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and even worse he recognized Voldemort as the boy who broke into his house and turned him to an ugly old man. But instead of giving him detention on the first day or humiliated him in front of class, he treated Voldemort like a prince, praised him without any appropriated reasons and even gave him higher scores than the rest of the class, not that Voldemort was a poor student, in fact he was an out standing but the certain professor's actions made Voldemort's suspicion grew more and more.

He decided it was something to do with the spell he had used so he went to research for it and found out that it was a charm that transformed its victim to a person or thing or whatever the victim feared most. It was called _Evilo Tranformos_.

So the reason was that the most fear of the professor was his own self. He feared that one day he would become old and lost all his handsomeness, so the next day the whole school was on chaos of gossip and Voldemort finally received his first detention from a very mad professor.

--------------------

Hermione was having the first nice day since she was captured and if she was to be honest with herself she was having the most impressive conversation of all.

They talked about books; history and Hermione told him about her childhood before she started at Hogwarts. The two had an unspoken agreement about the certain topic.

They had dinner and chose some books, reading quietly. When the clock struck 12 O'clock, Voldemort emerged from his book to find Hermione curled up in the cosy armchair, sounding asleep. He smiled to himself then called Pinky to bring Hermione back to her bedroom.

:D :p :) :o :(

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
